Christmas With a Chameleon
by SmutKnight
Summary: Neeko and Shyvana have made it back to Demacia. It's mid winter and Shyvana can think of no one better to enjoy the snowdown festivities with than her curious vastayan lover.


Neeko exhaled sharply, an impassioned moan thick with lust. Her slender frame arched as she raised her hips, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her fingers were interlocked with the dragon's, holding her hands either side of her waist against the bed. Neeko's back arched further and she quivered with ecstasy as she felt her lover's long warm tongue filling her up. She gasped as Shyvana moved her tongue around, squeezing the dragon's hand slightly as she collapsed back down against the bed causing the bedframe to creak.

"_S-Shy! __**mmm-oh… **__Neeko can't take much m-__**ah!**__"_ Neeko pleaded, her petite bust rising and falling with her rapid breaths.

"_You're going to… b-break… Neeko!" _ The Chameleon pleaded between exhausted breaths. She squeezed the dragon's hands as hard as she could manage as she shakily climaxed, adding more mess to the already drenched bedsheets.

Shyvana relented, pulling her tongue slowly and deliberately out of Neeko's drenched pussy. The Vastayan squirmed and arched her back slightly with one eye shut as her lover's tongue moved against her walls for a final time. Shyvana licked her lips smugly as she locked eyes with the over-stimulated Chameleon. Shyvana watched Neeko with a satisfied smile across her face. Neeko was drained from so many consecutive orgasms and struggled to keep both eyes open as she caught her breath.

Shyvana let go of the girl's hands, and instead moved one hand on to the bed frame ready to help her get to her feet. The other she placed tenderly against her partner's sensitive patterned thigh. Neeko squeaked in response but opening one eye and looking down at the dragon reminded her that she still had her legs locked around her neck, her feet resting against Shyvana's back. She whined due to the effort as she uncrossed her legs, placing them limply down onto the bed, allowing her partner to move.

Shyvana lifted herself off of her knees, dusting them off as she got to her feet. She strode confidently from the foot of the bed around to the side, admiring her handiwork as she watched the exhausted girl's bare chest rise and fall with ever-steadying breaths. The dragon sat gently at the side of the bed, reaching out and stroking Neeko's soft rose-coloured cheeks with the back of her hand. She delicately moved a few stray lavender hairs from her face. Neeko smiled, enjoying the soft delicate touch of her lover.

Wordlessly, Shyvana lay herself next to the Vastayan, nuzzling her forehead against her soft hair. Neeko whined as she expended great effort in rolling herself onto her side, flopping limply onto the dragon's chest. Her lifeless frame was completely still, save for her head which rose and fell steadily with Shyvana's breaths.

"_oh dear, I didn't break you, did I?"_ Shyvana mused, running her fingers idly through the slender girl's hair.

"_Yes, Neeko is dead now. Is very sad thing."_ Neeko replied, opening a tired eye as she looked up at the dragon beaming down at her.

"_Oh, such a shame. I very much liked the Neeko". _Shyvana teased playfully, gripping Neeko's hand in hers delicately as she continued to play with her hair with the opposite hand.

Neeko pouted. "_Dragon-lady __**loved**__ the Neeko."_ The Vastayan corrected, squeezing Shyvana's fingers between her own with slight irritation.

"_Of course, I loved her more than I've ever loved anything."_ Shyvana reiterated, giving Neeko's hand a reassuring squeeze as she corrected herself, causing Neeko to grin warmly, her eyes closed once more.

"_This is good."_ Neeko commented softly, enjoying the warm comfort the Dragon provided her as her dedicated sleeping spot. It seemed that more often than not she found herself falling to sleep atop Shyvana, rather than next to her on the bed. Something about hearing the girl's steady rhythmic heartbeats through her chest, her strong arms wrapped around her waist, filled Neeko with a feeling of unparalleled safety and comfort.

"_If you had not killed Neeko, she would tell you that she loves you very much. Neeko's favourite thing."_ Neeko remarked, fluttering her tired eyelashes at Shyvana as she gazed lovingly into her eyes.

Shyvana beamed back at the Chameleon, pondering how she had been so lucky to seduce such a delicate pretty creature. Neeko however had much more mischievous thoughts on her mind. Neeko raised her arm up, placing her hand delicately against the side of Shyvana's face. She ran her fingertips slowly along the girl's purple scale-smattered cheeks. Neeko watched with wide amber eyes, like a cat about to pounce. Her fingers moved swiftly, pushing her index finger against the very end of Shyvana's nose repeatedly. Shyvana giggled and swatted Neeko's hand away.

"_What are you doing?"_ Shyvana inquired, far from accustomed to Neeko's strange playful behaviour.

Neeko grinned at her, lifting her head up so that her elbows were against Shyvana's chest and her hands were supporting her chin.

"_Neeko got bored, wanted to boop the dragon-ladies nose. Is very cute, Neeko likes the shape."_ Neeko explained, the mischievous smile clinging to her lips.

"_I thought you were supposed to be dead"_ Shyvana teased, placing her arms behind her head as she got more comfortable in the bed.

"_Not first time Neeko has been eaten by a Dragon, Neeko will manage." _The vastayan teased, batting her eyelashes once more at the now blushing dragon beneath her.

Shyvana rolled her eyes before smiling at her lover warmly. It had been a few months since their first encounter in the thick overgrowth of the Ixtal jungle. After their passionate meeting, Shyvana had expected Neeko to go her own way, wanting nothing more than a casual fling with the Demacian guard. Neeko however had been at her side ever since, absolutely fascinated and enthralled by the half breed. It turns out Neeko was just as alone as Shyvana was in the world, one being the first of their kind, and the other the last.

At first Shyvana had been rather withdrawn as the pair talked, cautious in her answers and the emotions she allowed herself to feel. But once Neeko had finished explaining how she was the last of her kind, she had stopped walking and turned to face the slender vastayan. Neeko sniffled quietly, trying to rub the tears out of her eyes. It was at that moment that strong proud dragon she felt her heartstrings being plucked, an intense urge to protect this precious dainty woman compelling her actions. Shyvana had embraced the chameleon for some time, comforting her, letting her know that she knew how it felt to be truly alone. It was then that she promised Neeko that she would remain by the girl's side, that the pair would not need to be alone again.

The rest of their journey back to Demacia, the pair had held hands as they travelled, talking about anything and everything. Of course, such a long journey was unusual for Neeko so near the end of their travels she had been content riding on Shyvana's shoulders as her legs were becoming sore. They had only been in the city of Demacia for a few days now, but already it was beginning to feel like home for the vastayan.

Neeko abruptly leaned down, gripping Shyvana's face in her hands, looking deeply into those wide brimstone eyes.

"_Are we going to do something adventurous today? Neeko wants to see more of pretty city! Meet all of the people!"_ Neeko pleaded, mushing Shyvana's cheeks gently as her excitement reinvigorated her.

"_oh, actually I was just going to hold you against the bed and eat you out all day."_ Shyvana teased, batting her eyelashes back at the vibrant woman.

Shyvana smirked at the immediate effect of her comment, as Neeko's cheeks grew crimson. Neeko opened her mouth to talk, but Shyvana's expression did not change so she hesitated.

"_Neeko thinks… m-maybe that would be good b-but…"_ Neeko stammered, admittedly missing the dragon's hot tongue inside of her.

Shyvana placed her hands either side of Neeko's face, so that they were holding each other, and gently leaned upwards to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Neeko's cheeks burned even hotter, these random instances of passion from her scaled companion never failing to make her melt. Shyvana broke the gentle kiss, leaning her head back down against the pillow.

"_You want to go out, let's go out. As a matter of fact, it's the Snowdown winter ball tonight."_ Shyvana remembered, having got the royal invite under her door the previous morning.

Neeko, her cheeks still flush from Shyvana's teasing, tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"_Snowdown ball? Playing with a ball sounds to Neeko a little… childish?"_ Neeko asked quietly, not wanting to offend Shyvana, knowing next to nothing about this strange culture.

Shyvana laughed heartily, wrapping her arms around Neeko's back. "_No silly, a ball is like… it's a big dance. Have you ever been to a dance, Neeko?"_ Shyvana asked with a raised eyebrow.

While it was true that Shyvana had never attended in all the years she had been in Demacia, mostly due to not having a willing partner, she still knew how to dance. A Demacian ruler long ago had instated mandatory dance lessons for all serving soldiers, citing agility, balance and poise training, whilst also helping the soldier to relax and enjoy oneself. Initially it had been a laughingstock of a suggestion, but even now many generations later, the training was a mandatory portion of any Demacian soldier no matter how high ranked.

Neeko scrunched her face up in thought. "_Neeko danced with Nidalee, once. Nidalee found some strong alcohol drink in an abandoned camp. Smelt like squishy old fruit and burnt Neeko's throat. Neeko did not have much, but Nidalee thought it was very good and drank plenty! Danced with Neeko until she fell asleep."_ Neeko reminisced, sensing a pang of jealousy from the dragon beneath her and immediately regretting opening her mouth.

"_But it was only silly flailing, not a __**dance **__dance."_ Neeko clarified, planting a delicate kiss on her lover's forehead to reassure her of her feelings for the dragon.

Shyvana immediately felt reassured. Of course, she knew her and Nidalee's relationship was platonic, but she always felt a little left out whenever the vastayan would mention her.

"_So, miss, would you do me the honours of being my date for the dance?"_ Shyvana asked, putting on a hoity toity upper-class accent that never failed to make Neeko giggle.

Neeko blushed at the question, suddenly feeling nervous at the prospect. She'd never been to anything so formal and fancy, especially not with a partner. She felt anxiety bubbling away in her stomach as she answered.

"_Neeko would love to! A-as long as you teach me how to dance. Neeko does not wish to embarrass herself in front of dragon-lady's friends."_ Neeko admitted, letting go of Shyvana's face so that she could rub her arm nervously.

Shyvana sat up, face-to face with Neeko who was now knelt straddling her thighs. Shyvana paused for a moment, studying the girl's pretty face, before leaning forward and kissing her. Their lips met and Neeko felt herself melting once more. However, passion crept into the kiss as Shyvana gently parted her lips with her tongue, entering Neeko's awaiting mouth as she deepened the kiss. Neeko stopped rubbing her arm and instead wrapped them around Shyvana's waist, holding her as the two passionately kissed.

After a few moments, Neeko crept her hand up from the woman's waist. Her fingertips moved mischievously up Shyvana's naval, pouncing eagerly onto the dragon's breasts. Shyvana smirked into the kiss as she felt Neeko grope her.

"_Hey… you wanted to practice dancing, didn't you?"_ Shyvana teased, her eyes moving down to Neeko's hand squeezing her breast, then back up to meet Neeko's gaze.

Neeko smiled sheepishly, squeezing the dragon's boob eagerly once more, before letting out a defeated sigh.

"_Fine…"_ Neeko relented, using her tail to help herself jump to her feet, stood on the bed in front of Shyvana. "_But Neeko wants to pleasure dragon-lady after, this is fair, yes?"_ Neeko asked, crossing her arms across her own breast, feigning grumpiness as she pouted at Shyvana.

Shyvana grinned at Neeko as she herself stood up, helping Neeko down off of the bed, holding her in her arms for a moment.

"_Sounds good to me"_ Shyvana remarked, squeezing Neeko's petite ass in her hands as she lowered her to the floor.

Neeko giggled and planted a quick kiss against her lover's lips, before taking a few steps back and waiting expectantly for Shyvana to start teaching her. Shyvana took Neeko by the waist, and for the next few hours the pair clumsily practiced dancing together for hours, laughing, joking and kissing all the while.


End file.
